Technical Field
The embodiments of this document are directed to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which illustrates a structure of a pixel array in a conventional TRD (Triple Rate Driving) liquid crystal display, one pixel includes a red subpixel R, a green subpixel G, and a blue subpixel B that are arranged in parallel along a column direction (y-axis direction). Red subpixels R, green subpixels G, and blue subpixels B are respectively arranged on 3N+1th lines, 3N+2th lines, and 3N+3th lines, along a row direction (x-axis direction), wherein N is a positive integer). As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional TRD liquid crystal display, a row-directional length of each subpixel is longer than a column-directional length of the subpixel. The conventional TRD liquid crystal display adopting such subpixel structure suffers from poor legibility, whose examples are shown in FIG. 2, which illustrates exemplary display results obtained by applying a clear type mode to the conventional TRD liquid crystal display.